The New Blue Spirit
by Lothlorienx
Summary: [Discontinued] When Zuko threw his mask into Lake Laogai, the last thing he expected was for it to resurface. But it did. Now, it's up to Zuko, Mai, and Iroh to stop her...or...to help her?
1. Introduction

Lake Laogai had long since been abandoned, with not a soul venturing near the place. The Dai Li agents would never come back, that much Isuke knew, so she felt no fear as she went to the lake that night. She streaked across the grassy hills, nothing but a dark blur in the night. The moon was half full, painting a streak of light across the lake.

It was bigger than Isuke remembered, but it was probably just her mind playing tricks on her.

Or perhaps it was the fact that she had never come here before at night. But with everything that had been happening lately, she felt that the night would be the best time to come back to Lake Laogai.

She waterbended herself into the lake water, letting it pool around her body and leaving her a big air pocket. Her feet and legs were submerged though, and the water cut through her warm garments and chilled her legs. She lit the light she had brought with her, careful to keep the flame out of the currents of water she was struggling to control.

It was hard to do two things at once.

She swam around for the entrance tunnel in the dark, completely unsure of where it was now. Usually, she had to bright sunlight to help her navigate through the late, but now she was left in the dark. And she wasn't sure of where she was. She stayed close to the surface, just in case her strength or her will failed her.

Not that she thought it would.

Things had become critical now.

The flame from the light beamed out into the dark tunnels of water Isuke kept creating, but she couldn't find the tunnel. For the life of her, she could not find the entrance to the tunnel. But it haunted her, to know that she was so close and yet so far from the place she needed to be.

She sighed, almost fed up with this search.

But there was one last thing that Isuke knew. That deep deep down, down to the very bottom of the lake, the surface layer of that earth, if it could be broken away, would lead straight down into the Dai Li's hidden lair. The wheels in her head began to turn as she sunk herself down further to the bottom of the lake, trying to keep a calm head.

She was planning it all out now. Somehow, with her waterbending, she would break the layer of earth that separated her from the underground tunnels, and then jump in. She would freeze the water up so she wouldn't flood the tunnels completely. Once she was in, she would get what she needed, and go. Isuke figured that from the inside of the tunnels, she would know where to go from there. She had been in there many times before, so she would know the way. And it had to be far easier than trying to find your way in from the surface world at night.

The lights they had all along the abandoned corridors still glowed, for some reason. They wouldn't give out, she hoped.

Down Isuke went, down, down, to the bottom. The flame started guttering, threatening to go out. _No, no, _Isuke thought, trying to keep the flame strong and bright. _Why is it acting up like this? _She knew she could relight it; she had an entire box of matches with her. But she didn't want to trying waterbending and lighting up a lantern again. And at this depth, it could be deadly.

She stopped to nurse the flame back to strength, then continued on.

At last, after many stressful moments, she hit the ground of the lake. Carefully, she set the lantern of the ground, giving her full attention to her waterbending. She was at a great depth, and her muscles were strained from the weight of containing so much water. Or, she thought, she was scared.

She squeezed her eyes shut, chiding herself. She shouldn't be scared. Sweat started to bead around her forehead. Opening her eyes, she saw a dark shadow playing across the lake bed.

Carefully, she moved closer to the dark shadow, brining the lantern with her.

Once she got a good look at it, she saw that it was a mask. Still clean, but looking more than a little worn. A devilish mask, painted blue and white, tusks protruding from the mouth, and vacant black eyes that stared out at nothing. Isuke liked the mask, it was pretty, she thought, and well made. She didn't know how long it had been at the lake bottom, but it looked to be in good quality.

Forgetting everything, she picked the mask up.

And that was where she failed.

All the water that she had been containing closed in around her, crushing her. The lantern was crushed and washed away, the warm light forever gone. The water smacked Isuke, nearly driving all the air out of her lungs. She wanted to scream. She was at a greater depth than she had originally thought, and the weight of so much water was closing in on her, squeezing her till she felt like she was dying.

Still, Isuke clutched at the mask. Summoning the last strength that she had in her, she moved the water away from her, creating another air pocket for herself. That was when she could catch her breath. Her lungs hurt, and she winced in pain. Cold and soaking wet, she shivered in the darkness around her. Seeing nothing.

Nothing but complete blackness at this level. It was slightly terrifying.

_The water tunnel, _Isuke remembered. The water tunnel, a torrent of water surrounding her body and pushing her wherever she willed herself to go. And go quickly. In a panic, she threw the blue mask into her bag, struggling with the clasps before finally closing them. Using both hands, she pulled the water in and around herself, creating the spinning motion quickly and keeping her pocket of air around her face. Like a bullet, she sprung forth, out of the deep dark lake, and into the freezing night air.

The shore reached her with a pound. She fell hard up against the rocky earth, moaning in pain. Water drenched her clothes and hair, and the ground around her was soaked with lake water that ran down the hills like streams.

She stayed there for a minute, collecting her wits and trying to push back the pain.

With a groan, she pushed herself upright, standing once more. Her legs felt weak, and she was walking slowly. The only thing that could keep her going was her willpower. She had to make it back to her house. She just had to.

But then again, she thought, looking at the ground. The grass was long and soft, probably cushy. It swayed gently in the fresh breeze. In the dark, the stars shone so brightly. Isuke thought about giving up right there, falling into the soft flowing grass and spend the night looking up at the stars above her. It was such a dreamy thought.

Her footsteps stilled.

She ran her fingers through the long, uncut grass, feeling whether or not it would be good for sleeping. It was plenty thick, it could hide her well, she thought. She could just lay down in the dirt and cover herself up with the thick grass, unseen.

_But if I can see the stars, can't they see me?_

It was a random, sleep-derpived though, but one that scared her enough to get her moving again. She willed her feet to move, one in front of the other, making them lead her back to her house. But as slow as she was going, she felt like she was making no progress. Still wincing in pain, she trekked her way all the way back.

Her house rose up from the inky blackness in a warm glow, alight with lanterns glowing. Isuke nearly cried when she saw it; her relief was so great.

_Just a little more ways to go._

She stumbled onward through the thick grass, nearly tripped when it ended. She caught her balance just in time, not falling face first and soaking wet into the dirt. Thick droplets of water trailed behind her, staining the ground as she walked. Isuke didn't think about having to have an excuse for coming home this way; her sister never really asked questions. And her brother was far too gullible, he would believe anything she might say in the morning.

She made it up onto the porch, knocking on the door just before she collapsed.

Right into her sister's arms.

"Isuke," she said, stunned. She pulled her inside, kicking the door shut behind them.

Isuke didn't know what happened next, but she remembered warmth, and blankets, and sleep. And her sister's stare, right in front of her face, looking down at her with emotion she was too tired to see.


	2. Dusk

It was now dusk in Ba Sing Se, with the grayish sky pulling stars overhead and casting the city into a peaceful ambiance.

Few people walked outside, strolling along the cobblestone streets and fountains without a care in the world. Which many of them didn't have. It was the Upper Ring, full of noblemen and noblewomen, and noble children already being taught society ways.

"So sad," Iroh said as he watched a young girl run up to the clear water fountain. She leaned over the edge, eyes wide as she marveled at the paper lanterns and in-bloom lotuses floating on the surface. Her mother was already pulling her back, telling her to be careful.

"A good lesson," Iroh said to himself, stirring his tea slowly. A small smile crept onto his face as he watched the small family disappear, the walls of his tea shop blocking his view. Iroh generally liked people watching, it was a usually calm activity.

Lower rings or Upper rings, Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom, anywhere he went it was fascinating for him to watch people. And he had learned a lot about it; people were usually the same, all having goals they strived towards and people they cared for. Even the simplest of errands could tell him a story, about what said person was doing in the present. If only one looked well enough, they could see a small story in the movements of people.

Iroh has spent a lot of time doing this over the years, even since he was young.

Pulling out the stirring spoon, he set it on one of the rich napkins and turned his attention to the tea. Hot and steaming jasmine tea, with half a pinch of sugar, which had been added last. First rule to tasting tea was to always taste it in its natural form; then you could add whatever you wanted.

His slippers patted upon the wooden floor as he took himself and his hot tea outside. The mild temperature of the night set upon him, kissing his skin underneath the thick night clothes. His smile only grew more peaceful.

"Who would have thought," he said only to himself, "that a once young warlord bent on control would come to lead such a peaceful life?"

The question lingered in the air, never to be answered.

The colors of night deepened, and soon Iroh's tea was finished, leaving a lingering taste on the tongue. Just as tea should, Iroh knew. Even without the tea, he stayed and watched until the night had fully fallen and the stars were as bright as the street lanterns.

That was when the real action began in the city.

Partygoers mainly, but also a lot of high class thieves. Those that craved violence, walking amongst those that craved the energy of the nightlife. In the distance, many large houses were aglow with light, the silhouettes of people swarming like moths to a candle.

"Not so different, ourselves and nature," Iroh mused before turned to walk back into his shop.

"Are you going to spend forever talking like a soothsayer, Uncle?" a voice behind him said.

Iroh spun around quickly, seeing his nephew walking up to him. Overjoyed to see him, Iroh rushed down the steps, gathering Zuko in his arms and squeezing him tightly.

"Zuko," he said happily, "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Earth Kingdom Palace?"

Zuko only shook his head and smiled.

"I just wanted to see you more."

Tears stung at the corner of Iroh's eyes, but he didn't let them spill over. He had decided he was getting too old to cry. "It makes me so happy to hear that."

Footsteps were walking up behind the two of them, and Mai came into sight, the lantern light bouncing off her pale skin. Much like Zuko, she was wearing casual Earth Kingdom clothes, so better not to stand out. Not everyone had completely forgiven the Fire Nation, and even those that had still harbored wariness towards them.

Mai stood back a little bit, stalking towards the shadows.

"Well—uh—we both "We to come see you," Zuko said awkwardly.

"Even better!"

Iroh ushered them both into his shop, asking them if they wanted tea while he brewed tea for them. Jasmine, the most popular cup, was set away brewing in the pot for the both of them, the herbs setting out on the counter uncared-for.

The three of them sat together at a table near the back, by a window where lantern light filtered in, adding to the light inside. It felt all so warm and cozy, and a comfortableness that was so rare within the world settled upon the three of them while they talked.

When Iroh felt that the conversation was coming to an end, he felt the need to end on a rather sore note. He had been brewing over it the entire time, and finally felt the need to say it. "Zuko," he began, "all this time, I have been so happy. So happy. This is probably the happiest I have been in all the years of my life…"

"Thanks nice to hear you say, Uncle."

"But I am not finished. In all my years, seeing you happy is what also has made me happy. I would not be able to live this life now, if you were still struggling…"

Zuko's expression sobered a little, knowing where the last bits of the conversation was heading. He glanced over at Mai, and saw her dimly staring into almost cold, half empty cup of tea. Swirling around the liquid and pointedly not making eye contact.

"Zuko, I know you do not want to hear this, but I am happy that you have turned over a new leaf. Really Zuko, this is what I have spent my entire life trying to accomplish—even if…I did not know it."

A long silence followed.

None of them knew what to say next.

As the minutes continued to eat away at the night, Iroh finally had to send them on their way.

Too much time had passed, and Iroh knew that he had to be in bed by know, catching up on some well-needed sleep. Yawning the entire time, he stacked the chairs up on the table, lightly swept over the floor, and began to lock up. With the lantern lights turning off, the flames having died out in the small candles, the black of the night was settling in heavily.

In the corner of his eye, he saw it, a flashing of the smallest hint of white in the dark. He turned, readying himself. Thieves were still common in the Upper Ring, and Iroh was determined not to let this one get the better of him. Still, he could not have prepared himself for what he saw next.

It was the mask of the Blue Spirit.

The shock of it hit him full force. He clutched his hand to his chest, staggering back.

"No. You can't be Zuko," he said, as if the words would make it true. The masked figure turned to look at him, crouching back in the shadows, terrified that it had been caught.

Then they were gone.

* * *

Isuke ran into the darkest alleyway that she could find, crouching down low and hugging her knees to her chest. Two years. It had been two years she had been planning for this, figuring out every odd and end and tracking and mapping. Two years of training on her part, of wishing and hoping for the rescue, and someone had seen her.

Even worse, he had seemed to her. She hugged her knees to her chest, breathing hard and letting dry sobs escape her throat. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, only making them worse as they dried and cracked.

What was she to do now?

She couldn't go back to the Outer Ring now, for she had come too far. It had taken far too much time to get into the Inner Ring. Besides, to make a trip back to the Outer Ring would take weeks. Maybe a month. If she were traveling freely, it would have taken a few hours and maybe a day. But traveling unseen, at night, while making sure no one saw her? Weeks.

Isuke knew she had to stay.

Isuke had to stay, for how else was she supposed to save them?

Drying her tears, she hid her mask in black covers, swaddled protectively, and pulled on the heavy, richly decorated coat she had stolen. Without fear, but keeping her head down the entire time, she walked away from the alleyway, form the whole scene.

This is not the end, she told herself. This is not the end. I will find them.


	3. The Night is Young

Fire Nation servants rushed around the Earth Kingdom palace like ants from a disturbed anthill. They busied themselves with tending to the chambers the Firelord and Lady were staying at, but their service extended far beyond that. Fire Nation cooks were in the kitchen, supervising the meal and drinks and even making their own. They cleaned every inch of the bedrooms, bathrooms, and hallways, fluffed the pillows, prepared hot water with scented oils, and taste-tested the food that was left on the nearby tables.

When Mai and Zuko finally returned, seen wearing casual clothing, they were welcomed warmly by all the servants. Many bowed low to them, others merely dipping their heads as they continued on with their work.

Almost all of them were in agreement that working under Zuko was far better than working under Ozai or Azula.

The couple passed them by without so much as a glance in their direction. They were heading straight towards the bedroom, wanting nothing more than to crash into the sheets and forget the day had happened. Their conversation with Iroh had been the one good point, but Zuko felt a bitterness in his gut about how it had ended. Mai could sense that easily enough.

The rest of the day?

Don't even ask.

Large, heavy doors, painted and gilded, opened up, revealing the enormous bed inside. Before they had even slammed shut once more, Mai was flinging off her clothes, scattering them onto the floor without a care in the world. Stripping down to nothing but the silken shift, she flopped down onto the puffy coverlets, her hands gathering the fabric around her and cocooning herself.

"What a day," was the last thing she said that night.

Zuko hesitated, taking his time doing everything. Undoing the buttons and sashes and peeling his clothes off absent-mindedly, letting the clench in his gut clench even tighter. He clenched his jaw, tugging at his sleeves. Not able to hold still any longer, he began to pace back and forth, grinding his teeth together.

His eyes darted to Mai, who was fast asleep on the giant bed.

It wasn't a peaceful sleep, but more one of exhaustion. Still, she seemed contented enough. No nightmares were passing through her mind; he would have been able to tell, for when she had nightmares her face contorted into a grimace and her fingers kept crooking.

Stomping over, Zuko kicked the door open, startling the two servants who waited outside.

"Has the Earth King come to a decision yet?" he asked impatiently.

"No—no, Your Highness," came the rushed response. Zuko groaned, ran a hand through his unbound hair, then slammed the door shut once more, kicking it with his foot.

"Looks like a few more days in this place," he told the sleeping Mai. "Until the Earth King reaches a decision, we're not going anywhere."

The mere thought of that seemed to drain all the energy from him.

"Come to the Earth Kingdom, they said. You'll reach diplomacy faster, they said." Zuko muttered and grumbled to himself, finally stripping off the last of stiff clothing. Half naked, he crawled up into the bed, huddling under the covers.

Mai still slept on top.

Truth be told, if the two of them weren't so tired, their time this night would have been different. He'd always loved being alone with her, and lazy dreams of their last intercourse passed through his head.

Something crashed outside the door, and Zuko shot straight up in bed.

More crashing, more banging, more yelling.

Angry yelling.

Mai opened her eyes a sliver, wondering what exactly was going on.

Urgent knocking struck the heavy doors. Groaning, Zuko pulled his body from the bed and kicked the door open once more, not even caring that his impatience was plain.

A male servant, Fire Nation, bowed low to him. He was unafraid as he said: "Iroh of the Royal Family wishes to see you."

"What?" was the only thing Zuko could say.

What did his uncle want at this hour?

"Just let him in," Mai said dismally, then rolled back over in the covers.

"You'd had better let me in!" Iroh's voice was low and threatening, and the servant quickly made himself scarce as Iroh stormed into the room. Zuko took a few steps back, not knowing what had triggered this drastic change in moods.

"Uncle? What is—?"

Iroh cut him off. "I know it cannot be you. I know that. But I still cannot leave this untested." He clamped Zuko's shoulder in a vice-like grip, pulling his face down towards his. "Have you at all gone after your mask?"

Zuko's head swam.

"My mask? What mask?" He honestly didn't remember. Iroh let him go, able to read the truth in his eyes.

"The blue spirit mask! The one you threw away all those years ago!" Still, his voice was angry, urgent. As the realization dawned upon Zuko, what he was talking about, he felt his emotions seem to split. Had he been better rested, perhaps they'd been easier to sort out.

"What about it? Are you saying you saw it resurface?" Humor was in his voice; disbelief was working its way through his mind. Looking down at his uncle tiredly, he asked, "Are you sure you weren't just seeing things?"

"Zuko, I know what I saw. It was the mask! The exact mask!"

Mai groaned and sat up, unable to rest with all the noise happening around her. She slid her black locks out of her eyes, and watched as the two men debated on the mask. Mai knew about the blue spirit; she had been the one to give it to Zuko. An old present when they were both so young.

Back then, when Zuko had seen the mask for the first time, he was delighted.

_"I had it custom made!" Mai had said shyly._

_"Really? By whom?"_

_"Oh," she had shrugged, "by an old friend somewhere near the coastline. He isn't looking so well nowadays, but he was more than happy to fill in."_

And now, presently, Mai spoke up.

"Threw it into a lake, did you?"

Zuko spun to look at her, giving an 'I'm sorry,' shrug and nervous grin. Then turned back to his uncle. Mai simply watched.

"Okay. Let's just say for the sake of argument that it is my mask running around. What do you want me to do about it?" Zuko asked.

"I hate to say it—" Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder, "—but your mask, your responsibility."

Zuko rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It's late, Uncle. Good night." Zuko spun and walked back to bed, not giving backwards glance.

* * *

One slip-up let to another, just like a landslide. First Isuke had been spotted by an old man with a tea shop, and now by some rich woman who just wouldn't shut up. Not only wouldn't shut up, but felt the need to yell her stupid presumptions out to the entire street.

Isuke had dressed in all black once more, her blue spirit mask on, walking along the maze of the alleyways of the Upper Rings' city, struggling to find a break in this impossible maze. She knew where the palace was; it was the center of everything, and everything here seemed to gravitate towards it. That's where she should strike. But the problem was figuring out how.

Using her waterbending, she scaled the high buildings easily enough. Better to get a good look.

And that's when that damned woman started screaming.

_**"Thief! Thief!"**_

Terror flooded her veins, flowing into her heart. Immediately, she felt her fight-or-flight response kick in, the desire to run overpowering her senses. Forcing herself to remain calm, she slipped back into the shadows, giving her most elaborate waterbending yet, and rid herself from sight. But the woman had seen her, and thanks to her erratic screaming, some others had seen her too.

She only hoped they would think it a hallucination.

Her bending had been too fancy to be taken seriously. Or so she hoped.

Still, the woman's screams echoed through the night. "Thief! Thief!" More and more attention was being attracted to the scene, people gathering around in scores, all curious as to what was going on.

"A thief?" The whisper ran through the crowd.

Gritting her teeth, Isuke's eyes darted this way and that. When she knew no one was looking at her, she removed the mask, shoving it up under her shirt and tucking away the evidence. Only a small bump of the mask was left, all the edges covered by the thickness of her clothes. She could easily play it off that she was just a few months pregnant.

Everyone believed that.

"A demon!" the scream was now. Dai Li agents had shown up, racing onto the scene to keep everyone calm. At the mere sight of the, rage consumed Isuke. She wanted nothing more than to spike sharp icicles through them, killing them on the spot. But she swallowed her fantasy; hot tears stung in her eyes as she did.

"A demon, a demon with a blue face and dark looking. Oh! He had fangs!"

Isuke walked into the crowd, the rich overcoat hanging on her body once more. She blended right in with the crowd, so no one noticed her. She kept sneaking glances around the crowd, trying to see what was what.

She bit down on her tongue hard every tie a Dai Li agent came into sight.

Isuke may have been spotted, but the gig was not up yet. As the commotion died down, and the agents went off their separate ways, Isuke began to follow them. Coyly at first, as a wealthy citizen who just happened to be strolling along the shops, intrigued by the trinkets while she followed them.

Then, pulling out the mask once more, she dove into the rivers, following as silently as a fish.

They had their end coming for them.

* * *

_Okay, I know this story is going really slow right now, but trust me it's gonna get better. Please hang in there!_


	4. Midnight Approaches

Isuke may have been as quiet as a fish, and as stealthy as she could be, but the Dai Li were like hawks; spotting her from miles away, diving into the stream, and sinking their talons into the soft flesh to devour her.

Rivers and streams and fountains circulated around the Upper Rings of Ba Sing Se, so she could navigate easily enough. She followed them in water and out, bending the water as she swam so as to not make any noise. But perhaps it was the dripping of her clothes out of water, or the droplets that he hadn't though to control in water, or maybe it was just that the Dai Li just had the ability to smell prey.

Isuke scoffed as she assigned the latter to them.

Back into a lotus-filled moat again, and then the stone of the moat began closing in around her. Fast and meaning to crush her, the surrounding stone clapped together. Isuke barely had time to react, shooting herself forward with her water tunnel and landing onto the hard ground just as the hard rock slammed together behind her. Water from the moat splashed out and rained down on her.

Without recovering, the stone ground beneath her body lurched upwards, sharp rocks aiming forward to hurt her. Capture her.

Isuke rolled away from the breaking ground, struggling to her feet and trying to dodge all the spiking rocks with shaking legs.

Spinning, Isuke could see that it was a single Dai Li agent.

One alone.

She might have a chance against one.

His stone gloved flew away from his hand, closing into a fist just as the agent did. Aiming straight for her head. A torrent of water came its way, blocking it and turning the rocks into dust as it made contact. The force of it was stunning.

Isuke knew that he wasn't aiming to capture.

She grit her teeth together, rage fueling her entire being. She fought back, hard and strong, meeting all his earthbending with the best of her waterbending, breaking the rocks, keeping her balance, and eventually she believed she could have overpowered him.

But like the hawks they were, they could sense prey nearby. More came to the solo man's aid, and now Isuke was being the one overpowered. Rocks and stones were coming at her from all angles, and she spun, sweating and panting, trying to keep up with the plethora of attacks.

More and more rocks were chucked at her, and she either dodged them or broke them apart, whipping water at them and quickly turning them into nothing more than large bits of rubble. More and more water she bent, using her own which she carried with her and picking more up from the giant puddles formed on the ground. Around her it spun in a circle, fast and furious and protective. And attack was dodged, from above and below just as well, and Isuke found herself sprinting forward once more, taking out a dozen of the Dai Li with her, knocking them unconscious with a hard smack to the head.

She ran on, forever on, trying to get to the Inner Rings of the palace. That would be where they would be, Isuke knew. The Dai Li had probably thrown them down into the Crystal Catacombs; she had read about that type of prison long ago from the stories passed around about the Hundred Year War.

But they were after her, like starving wolves after a rabbit.

Isuke ran and ran until her heart felt like it was about to burst in her chest, then she bent her water again, slushing it around and propelling herself upwards. She landed hard on top of a slanted roof, banging her knees painfully and having droplets rain down on her. With a groan, she forced herself to her feet again, to keep moving on, collecting the water with her.

A stone fist shot past her head, then broke apart.

Isuke jumped, soaring through the air and landing on the next roof. The bang went through her feet, but she ran on. On and on.

But there was no losing them.

She jumped down with a torrent of spinning water, back into the moat once more. Except here it wasn't broken. She formed ice, then thrust the icy weapons forward, breaking the earthbending assault and even managing to punch a couple of them out.

The Dai Li cared not for their fallen companions.

They left them lying on the ground, while the healthy still charged forward.

With a snarled scream, she hurled more ice through the air, crushing them and crashing into them and breaking them at all their odds. It made her feel powerful, victorious, brave. She felt she might actually win, and not be taken prisoner by those monsters.

Then she was grabbed by behind, hard hands like stone crushing her body and muscles. She screamed, and threw him off of her, sending him flying over her head. Rolling, he jumped back onto his feet instantly, summoning boulders out of the ground and hurling them forward.

Quicker than a blink of an eye, Isuke melted the ice back down once more, took the liquid water, and sliced it through the air.

There was a man's scream.

There was the deafening sound of boulders smashing into the ground and crumbling.

And there was the bright red flash of blood.

* * *

Zuko lay next to Mai in the bed, spooning her, his hand resting on her hip.

It was warm and almost quiet, and soft and peaceful enough that the two of them were almost asleep.

A booming knock pounded against the door, startling both of them awake. Groaning and complaining, they looked at each other with something akin to murder in their eyes, and then Zuko turned to the door.

"What?" he screamed out.

He thought that it was his Uncle Iroh still knocking at the door, but when the voice spoke up, he knew it was someone different.

"Permission to enter?" came the loud voice.

Mai groaned and flopped back down, pulling the covers up over her head just as the envoy entered. He was Earth Kingdom, that much was clear. He bowed low to the couple, and delivered the message with his head still fixed to the ground.

"There has been an assault against Dai Li agents on the Lower Royal Grounds, and the whole palace is to go on Red Alert."

"Thank you," Zuko said tiredly. "Is that it?"

"Both of Your Honors are requested at an emergency meeting amongst the nobles and generals."

Mai slid the covers down her face until her eyes were visible, flashing dangerously. Like hell she was going to get up in the middle of the night to go to some dumb meeting. She shot her mental daggers at the envoy, then cast them upwards at Zuko. He could read her expression well enough, and he knew she wasn't going.

"Requested? Or is it mandatory?" It wasn't the right thing to ask, for him to be thinking about denying his presence at an important meeting. Showed bad leadership, or something akin to that.

But at this damned hour?

"Yes. It is highly urgent. There has been murders."

The couple were fully awake now, their curiosity caught. Zuko leaned forward with a renewed interest, and Mai pulled the covers down over her body more, wanting to take in as much as this as she could. Her deadly eyes gleamed with rekindled excitement.

"Murders? More than one?"

"Yes, sir." The envoy removed their head from the ground, still sitting low on the ground, but looked them both squarely in the face. A bold move, considering all that was happening, but then again. "There has been at least five murders. Three murders from blunt force trauma, two to the head and one to the ribcage, and two murders from blood loss."

That was all he said.

"Sounds interesting," Mai whispered. Only Zuko had heard that.

"Well, thank you for informing me," Zuko said formally and got to his feet. He started for the royal robes, the suitable choice for high stakes meetings, and started to pull them on. "You will have to forgive Mai, she is feeling under the weather and cannot attend," he lied.

"Of course," said the envoy, then left as he was dismissed.

Mai got up out of the bed as soon as she heard the doors close and saw the light from the hallways vanish. That same spark of interest was alight in her eyes, and she was making note of her sais and daggers.

"Five murders," Mai said. "Now that's news."

"I'm assuming you're going to go after them?" It wasn't really a question, for Zuko knew the answer just as well as he knew his own name. That had been the reason he lied for her, amongst the fact that she hated meetings with a passion.

"I'm going to go after them, and I'm going to take them down," said Mai. Even with her usual monotones, she couldn't hide the anticipation in her voice. Zuko smiled at it, loving it when she was this way. She may not have been a firebender, but fire burned inside of her just the same. Slow and steady.

Dressed all in black, Mai smiled, went and kissed Zuko on the lips, and slipped out of the window into darkness, leaving Zuko alone in the bed chambers. He flipped the thick covers up over the pillows once more, bunching them so no one would notice her absence, and stepped outside into the hallways.

Servants were waiting there, eagerly awaiting him, along with a general assigned to escort him to the meetings hall. Zuko ordered no one to enter the bed chambers, strictly saying that Mai wished not to be disturbed at any cost, and then left with the general. Their footsteps were muffled by the thick, plush rugs than ran along the marble and stone floors.

Once they had reached the meetings room, attendants opened the huge, heavy doors with their earthbending, exposing a completely distressed group of people. Some were more tired than worried, and others were completely worried, their eyes bugging out and their hair a mess. Zuko, of course, was more tired than anything. Switching his burning eyes to the Earth King, newly instated, he saw that the king was close to completely losing his mind.

With quiet steps, he took the throned seat across from the king, as was his position. The eyes of the generals and nobles and highly-promoted guards switched back and forth across the table, leveling up the two demeanors of the rulers.

The wary, distressed, frightened king.

The tired, calm, and unmoved lord.

One of the noblewomen, dressed as though she were made to run and fight at any time, cleared her throat loudly. Zuko glanced at her, and he saw by her pointed look she was to talk to him.

"Where is Fire Lady Mai?" she asked.

Zuko faked a downcast look. "She was unable to make it, for she was far too tired, and struck ill by a horrible headache." He raised his eyes again, to the noblewoman. "Surely, you can understand." She nodded.

"I do so wish Fire Lady Mai good health."

* * *

Fire Lady Mai was currently scaling down the walls of the palace, quickly descending in an expert fashion. She had no fear of being caught, for stealth was something she was good at. And even if she was caught, she didn't really care. What were the guards going to do? She was the Fire Lady, invited by the Earth King himself, and given the freedom to roam around the palace grounds.

With a gloomy sigh, she walked along the flat surfaces of the green pagoda roofs, her feet quiet.

When the roofs ended, she began scaling down them once again, cycling through the motions of walking on roofs and climbing down heavily detailed walls until she reached the ground. It was a relief to her, and a sigh escaped her lips once more.

With her dart-like eyes, she pierced through the night's gloom to see two guards making their rounds. They carried on weapons, but since they were earthbenders, they needed no weapons. Mai watched carefully as the two passed each other and then continued on. She was just about to pounce when more guards came along, routing along the palace walls.

Right, she thought, increased security thanks to our mysterious killer.

Deciding there would be no right time, she took her chances and scaled up the side of the outer quarters once more, climbing and then dropping and then crossing the guards paths. Then the watchtower, seamlessly blended into the ornate palace with its own exquisite decadence, rose up before her. Darts in place, she scaled up this once more, then stopped.

Waiting, listening.

She heard no one there, so she peeked over the edge to the open space.

Three lookouts, but only one of them seemed to really be paying attention. The other two scanned with their eyes half-closed and their gazes crossed. Mai was ready to take them out, and demand answers from the observant one, but decided against it.

That was a bad idea.

A bad, bad, bad idea.

Her luck was good, though, because the two started talking. About the assassin, spirits be blessed. Mai listened intently, gathering the information she needed as the two idiots blabbered on without a care given, then slipped away.

Up to the Northern-most Tower, where she was expected to be seen. Guards were scurrying about the grounds like ants on an anthill, all of them restless and alert. There was no way the Blue Spirit killer would have come this way. Mai knew that well enough.

Calculating in her head, she decided that the South side was more likely to have her there, so she went that way.

Mai had to admit to herself, this was quite an adventurous night. The best out of all the nights here. As guilty as it made her, she was glad for the murders, otherwise she would not have this. And the fact that it, the Blue Spirit (or the person who had donned it) was the one behind the crimes made Mai have greater interest.

She was ashamed to admit it, but she liked it.

Spirits be damned, just as they be blessed.

She liked it.

But the Blue Spirit was not on the South Side, for Mai never made it that far. With her eyes, searching the dark like a hawk as she ran, she saw a streak of smallest blue and white, and her head whipped around to see a shifting shadow disappear once more into its own.

Mai altered her course, now tracking this tiny blue of blue.

Sliding down closer, she knew she had found her mark. She knew that mask anywhere. It was the Blue Spirit, as plain as day despite the shadows, and Mai's heart thudded in anticipation. Her face remained neutral, though, not letting her emotions show.

It would have to take a lot to make her show any sign of what she was truly feeling, if indeed she felt so strongly at all.

The Blue Spirit left the shadows, and Mai made her move.

Jumping, she flew quietly through the air, descending down on the person and pinning them to the ground. They hit the heard surface with a grunt of pain, and then immediately started to fight her off. Mai's sai came to her hand immediately, and she pressed the speared tip to the jugular of the masked one's neck.

They froze, terrified.

* * *

Isuke's heart pounded in her chest, and her mind was in even more turmoil. Hot tears started spilling down her cheeks as she felt the weapon biting gently into her skin in warning. Just a small thrust, just a small one, and she knew she would be dead.

And worst of all, she didn't now know what to do.

For all her planning, all her skill, all they she had gone through, her reactions were still poor. She was not trained, and her decision making was not the best in the world. Not for this kind of work, at least.

So she wept.

Tears spilled down her eyes, ran down her cheeks in rivers, and hit her neck like streams.

"I guess you're not as tough as they had made you out to be," said the woman currently holding the sai to Isuke's throat. Isuke grew angry at the comment, and her instinct came back to her. Bravery was once again rushing back to her, and she felt she knew what to do. How to fight this woman off.

She was a waterbender, and a good one at that.

Just as the energy seeped from her muscles, gathering the water, the woman spoke once more.

"And to think you had the nerve to kill someone."

Kill?!

KILL?!

Pathetically, she gasped out the word, "No!"

Her body crumpled to the ground, and the woman released her. Maybe she felt sorry for her, or maybe she felt her not worth her energy, or maybe she sneered down at her. Whatever it was, she released her throat, letting Isuke crumple to the ground and start crying. Still, the felt the tip of the sai press through her clothes and into her backside, right at the spine.

"I didn't kill anyone!" she sobbed in denial.

But the images of blood came to her mind again and again, replacing her denial with horrifying, grim acceptance, turning her words again.

"I didn't mean to kill them! I didn't mean to!" Her voice became smaller and smaller.

The woman with the sai listened to her every word.

But why?

Isuke turned to look at her, the Blue Spirit facing her with a braver face than Isuke could ever have had.

"Why don't you kill me? I'm just as bad as them!" Her voice was small, and quivered with her emotions. The woman only glared at her with narrowed eyes, sharp like daggers, seeming to pierce through the blackened eyeholes of the mask and straight into her soul.

Isuke hid behind the menacing face of the Blue Spirit.

Lend me your strength, she thought.

"How…" she swallowed, "How many—did I kill?"

"Five."

"Five?" her voice started shaking again.

"That mask holds special meaning for me."

Isuke looked up into her face again. Her eyes had not softened in the least, but something else was behind them. Something she could not read. But it had lead her to tell Isuke this, and she started wondering back to Lake Laogai and the Dai Li former headquarters where she had found it.

"Is that why you spare me?" Isuke asked, a glimmer of hope in her voice.

"No. You're interesting. And after the days I've had in this decency-forsaken palace, I need some kind of entertainment."

Isuke grimaced behind the mask, wondering what was about to happen to her.

The woman put her weapons back into her dark sleeves, and Isuke knew that this would be the perfect moment to strike. It would be now or never. With surge of anger and energy, she bent the water to her will, and hit it dagger-like towards the woman.

She dodged so easily.

Isuke struck again and again, propelling the dangerous jets of water towards her body. Wherever she could hit would be a success, and her rage and horror fueled her being. But her moves were too good. She kept dodging, jumping out of the way.

Knives were flying from her hands, and Isuke could only avoid so much.

When she felt the sharp edges pierce her body, sinking into the skin of her arms and biting open her veins, she knew she wouldn't win this fight. It made her feel small and pathetic, but she relented. Arms up, she sighed and put her arms up in defeat, dropping her bending water to the ground.

"Okay. I surrender."

Blood was soaking down her arm, thick and hot and dripping to the earth beneath her.

Her knives were still at the ready, just begging to be thrown into her body again and tear her open. Slice her in pieces.

But her only wounds were the knives in her arms. She threw no more knives.

So she will take me prisoner, Isuke thought.

"Maybe now I can join them," she said aloud.

"Who?"

"My parents," she answered, knowing she had nothing else to lose.

"If you take me prisoner, you might take me to them."

The woman's stoic expression revealed nothing, but still she hesitated.

"Why were your parents taken prisoner?" She wanted to hear this story. After all, Isuke was interesting.

With a sigh, Isuke put her arms down, took off the mask, and began telling her story.

* * *

_Okay, so the action has finally increased here, and the story's going on a bit better_

_And now I think you guys will finally be getting some answers_

_Feel free to like and review_


	5. Shadows Disappear

"It is important to remember that not everyone shows love in the same way," Iroh said. "Love means many different things to many different people, and how they show it can be very different. You must remember this when you are around people."

The guard he was talking to nodded solemnly, his eyes wide. He looked like he was trying to understand.

"I think I understand what you're saying. So, when I'm around my wife and daughter, I just need to understand they don't love me like I do them!"

"No, no, no!" Iroh said, setting his tea cup down and shaking his head. "That is not what I meant. I mean that even if their love is the same as yours, they will show it in a different way. That is just how human nature is!" Iroh calmed himself when he saw the guard nodding once more; he could only hope that he was starting to get it.

"Let me ask you this: how does your wife and child show love?" Iroh asked the man.

"Well…" he said, his voice trailing off as he lost himself in thought. "Well…to be honest, I don't really know. I guess I just—haven't thought about it."

"Next time you are with them, be aware of them. Be aware of how they act and how they feel. If you learn how they show love, you will find that they show love around you very often." Iroh sipped his tea once more, feeling like the conversation was over. When he finished swigging the hot jasmine tea, he found the guard staring down at his feet deep in thought…

…and the faint silhouette of Mai cloaked in shadows, waiting for them to finish talking.

Iroh quickly looked away from her, not wanting to draw attention her way. If someone found the Fire Lady sneaking around the palace dressed in black, all her weapons on her, the trouble it would cause would be immense. In deep thoughts of his own, he wondered what exactly she was doing…and what exactly she was thinking.

But that conversation would have to wait. For now, at least.

"You know, now that I think about it…" the guard said, "I have noticed that my daughter makes jokes around me…and she doesn't do that with other people…does that count?"

"I cannot say for sure. That is something you will have to determine for yourself," Iroh responded calmly.

"But—"

"I have never met them, so I could not tell you either which way. You must find that out for yourself—trust your gut instinct, it's more likely to be correct." Iroh placed a hand upon the guard's shoulder, an act of comforting him. Even as he did so, his eyes slid from the face of the guard back to the shadowy figure of Mai, waiting for their conversation to be done. He knew that she wanted to talk to him…

"You know what," Iroh said, a wide smile breaking across his face, "why don't you take the rest of the night off? Go see your wife? Spend time with your family?"

"Wha—?" the guard stuttered, clearly dumbfounded. "But—but I can't—"

"Of course you can. The next shift is about to change anyway. No one will notice if you slip away…and if they do, I will vouch for you."

"Really?!" The guard seemed jittery, excited. Like he couldn't believe his own ears. "Oh, that would mean so much to me—so so much!"

"Go!" Iroh gave him a small push, and he was off. Iroh watched the back of him become smaller and darker until it vanished completely from his sight. Steps still echoed nearby; Iroh counted them, and the far off sound waves that reached his ear like a distant ocean wave. He judged that it was far enough, and that he was safe to speak openly.

Mai appeared, climbing over the edge of the building and onto the covered walkway. The faint torchlight glowed on her face. Her lips were pressed in a thin line, and her eyes were serious, her focus complete and unwavering. Iroh regarded her just as steadily as she regarded him.

"Yes?" he asked, after a long pause.

Bringing her hand forward, the mask of the Blue Spirit hung from her hand.

Iroh's eyes widened.

"You have captured—?"

"No," Mai said, cutting him off. "I let her go."

"Why?" Iroh hissed, his voice lowering to a whisper. He tried to make himself remain calm, telling himself over and over again that she must have a good reason. But he just couldn't think of it, not with the overwhelming thought of a free Blue Spirit on the loose…

Well…no longer the Blue Spirit.

Iroh closed his eyes and took a deep breath, rightening himself once more. His calm demeanor reappeared, and Mai saw Iroh turn from powerful to a wise old man once more. She saw how he had conquered so much in his early years, how he had earned the name the Dragon of the West. It was quite incredible, she thought, now that she had seen the real, actual person instead of reading about it in some boring history book.

"Why?" he asked again. "Why did you let them go?"

"It seemed justified," Mai said calmly. She tucked the mask away again, hiding it within the blackness of her clothes.

That puzzled Iroh. Once the shock on his face cleared (back into a neutral expression he was trying to maintain now) he asked Mai, "Justified? How?" Even with the calm, there was an edge to his voice. He set his jaw and stroked at his beard, listening as she began to speak.

"I'll tell you what she told me.

"First of all, she is a waterbender; a waterbender who lives in the Earth Kingdom. I thought that was because of some strange reason or something like that, but it turns out she was born here. She and her siblings and all that…

"Then she went on to tell me that the end of the war didn't solve all the problem of Ba Sing Se. There's still trouble with this, and there's still trouble with that. There's always going to be trouble with the Dai Li. The Dai Li took her parents away, and she doesn't know much else, but she's hoping to find them."

Mai ended her speech. She looked at Iroh with bored eyes, as if he was stopping her from something she longed to do. But then again, Mai looked bored most of the time. Iroh usually saw past the facade, when she was near him.

"Why did the Dai Li take them?" Iroh asked Mai.

"Ethnic cleansing." Mai stated the two words bluntly, her voice curt. She let them hang in the air between them while Iroh absorbed what she had just said. Mai didn't know why, but she hated those words. Perhaps, somewhere deep within the caverns of her mind, in the subconsciousness of her memories, a young Mai witnessed ethnic cleansing within the Fire Nation. Perhaps she had hated it back then, too.

"There are other waterbenders in the Earth Kingdom," Iroh mumbled. He wasn't speaking to Mai, but to himself. "There were—are—waterbenders in the Fire Nation…somewhere out there. There are tons of firebenders within the Earth Kingdom, thanks to all the colonies…"

With a defeated sigh, he accepted the truth.

"So now what?" Iroh asked, looking back up at her.

Mai had walked back towards the edge, leaning up against the stone railing. She sighed herself, a gloomy sigh that she normally had waiting in her lungs, and crossed her arms. Her eyes peered out at nothing, but the blackness of the palace, the small orbs of light sprinkled across the gloom, and the stars far away in the vastness of space. A few clouds drifted across the sky, and very few guards walked in front of the orbs of light.

It was quiet, as normal. Things were always far too quiet in places like this; Mai knew that by heart. Everyone following their orders, fulfilling their duties. Sure, there was loudness and carrying on from time to time, but far too little of it. She hadn't taken place in parties and evenings around the table drinking date wine. No matter how much she had wanted to.

And now, the silence bugged her.

She wanted it to go away; she wanted to be off, to do what she wanted to do next. But she could sense Iroh's curiosity in the short distance between them, and Mai couldn't leave just yet. Zuko wanted so badly for her to get along with his uncle, so she tried her best. For his sake.

"So…I want to see if I have this story correct…

"There are many types of benders all over the world—who don't stay within their own land—so to speak—and this person is one of them. She—you did say 'she' right?—she is a waterbender. Her family has been in the Earth Kingdom, and they live here in the Earth Kingdom. Her parents were taken away by the Dai Li due to their part of ethnic cleansing, because the Dai Li is a problem with or without war."

"That's what I got," Mai said with a shrug.

"And so now," Iroh continued on, putting the final pieces in the puzzle, "she wants to find her parents."

"That's what I got," Mai repeated, her tone even duller than before.

"You let her go because of that reason?" Iroh asked her, knowing the answer before Mai even said it, before the word 'yes' passed her lips.

The quiet filled the air once more, neither of them saying anything. What was there to say? Iroh seemed deep in thought while Mai simply looked out at the night sky with boredom etched into her face. On the inside, she twitched, eager and ready. Her fingers were twitching slightly, and she kept tapping her toes upon the stone of the walkway, waiting.

Waiting to leave.

Mai knew that she could leave right now, jump down from the walkway and scale down the palace guard wall easily, using her knives to lower herself to the ground, and then disappear into the night without even having to say a goodbye to Iroh, not even having to cast a backwards glance at him as she left.

But for Zuko, she stayed.

"I think I agree with you," Iroh said at last.

Mai turned her eyes from the stars to Iroh's face, orange in the torchlight, shadows streaking across the right side of his face.

"I believe that letting her continue to search for her parents is the right thing. But the ends don't justify the means. She killed guards tonight, and now innocent blood is on her hands. Something like that cannot be excused by a tragic past." Iroh squeezed his eyes shut and turned away from Mai. "She should look for her parents, but she also needs to make amends for what she has done."

"And how do you expect that to be done?" Mai asked glumly.

"I am sure that this problem not only affects her. I will speak with Fire Lord Zuko, bring up the issue, and tell him to discuss this in the royal meetings he must attend. The problem of her parents will be gone…but still, she must—"

"Yeah, yeah," Mai said, cutting him off. It felt like the end of their conversation, and Mai was itching to leave. The nerves in her arms were sparking to life, wanting to feel the muscles beneath her skin moving and the sharp whip of the wind as she sped forward.

"One more thing, Mai," Iroh said to her.

All the nerves in her body seemed to groan.

"What?"

"Will you not be going to the meetings? You are Fire Lady, after all. Your presence is greatly valued there. Anything you say will have an impact upon everyone." A kind smile laid upon Iroh's lips, and a glimmer of happiness shone in his eyes. "Are you coming?"

"No." Mai sighed the word.

"I don't blame you," Iroh said with a small chuckle. "They can be quite boring…and so long at times. And because they are so boring, it makes them seem even longer."

Mai's features softened. "You're right on that account."

"Ah—just thinking of one fills me with dread. If you don't mind me asking, Mai, what are you going to do?"

The smile on Iroh's face was ripped away when he saw Mai take out the Blue Spirit mask once more, and hold it up to her face. A look of puzzlement was all that was left.

"I am going to help her," said Mai. "Or, the Blue Spirit is going to help her. I can't be see running around with a criminal." Azula was enough, she thought. A small pang hit her in the stomach, as she though of the old days she spent with her two friends.

Deep down, she missed Azula, no matter how cruel she had been to her and Ty Lee.

"I'll become the Blue Spirit, and I'll handle the woman—Isuke is her name." Mai whispered the last part, not wanting anyone to hear them. With deft hands, Mai tied the strings of the mask behind her head, securing it with one final tug.

Iroh had never seen the Blue Spirit stand so frankly in front of him before. Zuko, when he had the mask, had always hidden it from him. Even in Lake Laogai, when he had caught Zuko right before making the mistake of taking the flying bison, he had taken off the mask quickly. He had spoken straight to Zuko.

But now he spoke to the Blue Spirit once more.

It was a spirit that meant so much to him, filled him with emotions that he could not describe, and that there were no words for. His gaze cast downwards, not able to keep her in sight for much longer.

"I won't be the Blue Spirit for long," Mai promised him, as she stepped over the thick stone barrier once more. She clung to the stones with knives freshly protruded from her arsenal, and the eagerness in her voice was palpable.

Without another word, she descended the guard wall, leaving into the night and rushing to meet up with Isuke.

Iroh only sighed, watching her leave. Because of the darkness of her clothes, she blended in with the scenery around her so much that after a second he could no longer see her. Not even guess at where she was at.

"Such things haunt me," Iroh spoke aloud.

* * *

_**Please feel free to like and review!**_

_**Also, after this chapter, things should start heating up.**_


End file.
